Flying Fur
by NeoPhoenix
Summary: **Chapter 2 Added!** My first attempt at a Fanfic. Fox and Falco entering the Melee. R&R to motivate me to write more.
1. It begins...

He's played a lot of SSBM. Too much for his own good. And he's been introduced to the twisted, depraved nonsensical universes of FanFiction.Net. He's stayed up demolishing the Adventure mode a few too many late nights, and he's had PEZ-induced ideas of actual stories behind the battles. But can he write he write a decent fanfic? Probably not...   
  


* * *

  
  
"Take us lower, ROB."  
The Great Fox broke from its orbit around the war-torn world of Corneria and  
moved into the lower atmospheres. Fox McCloud, leader of the band of mercenaries  
known as Star Fox, opened a hatch and climbed on top of his team's mobile base of  
operations. ROB had already slowed the ship down considerably, so that Fox could stand  
atop the Great Fox without being thrown from the massive ship and becoming a colorful  
smear in the battlefield. It had been months since Fox, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco had  
vanquished Andross, but the massive task of rebuilding Corneria's cities had barely  
begun. Fox crouched on the nose of the Great Fox, thrilling in the sensation of the wind  
blowing through his fur.  
  
Out on the horizon, a bright light appeared. An asteroid hurtled through the sky  
and crashed into a hillside, effectively reducing it to a pile of very warm rubble. Fox  
snapped out of his reverie and opened a channel to ROB64, the 'bot responsible for  
maintaining SF's ships and piloting the Great Fox.  
  
"ROB, what the hell was that?!"  
  
"Primary analysis suggested that the object was a small asteroid, but further  
sensory input suggests that it is unnatural. It is composed of an unknown alloy, and is  
perfectly round. I would guess that it is a machine of some sort."  
  
Fox's eyes clouded over as he pondered what it could be. He had seen this  
happen once before, and if this was the same phenomenon, he had to make ready.  
Without another thought, he slipped back down the hatch and made for the war room.  
  
"The problem last time was that I simply wasn't prepared for them. I won't make  
that mistake twice," he muttered as he slammed open the weapons cabinet. He snatched  
a low-caliber blast pistol, a shield generator, and a Flamejet for his Fire Fox technique.  
He was focused. His fur stood on end as he mentally prepared for the challenge before  
him. He had come close last time, but his defeat at the hands of the Hand had nearly  
destroyed him. It wouldn't be that way this time.  
  
He whirled around to find a mob behind him, cloaked in shadow. He nearly  
blasted them all, but managed to stay his hand after he realized who they were. Slippy  
sqeaked when he saw the pistol leveled at his face.  
  
"What's going on, Fox?" Peppy asked slowly.  
  
"It's starting again, Peppy. And I'm going back."  
  
Peppy saw the look in Fox's eyes and knew better than to argue.  
  
Fox slapped his headset. "ROB, use a tractor beam to bring that machine to the  
ship. I'll be waiting on top."  
  
By the time Fox had climbed back to the top of the Great Fox, the machine was  
waiting for him. It was just as he had thought; it was one of the platforms used to heal  
and transport combatants in the Smash Brothers tournament. He activated it. The display  
sprang to life:  
  


SUPER SMASH BROS TOURNAMENT II  
CODENAME: MELEE  
  
COMBATANTS  
Mario  
Luigi  
Bowser  
Peach  
Yoshi  
Donkey Kong  
Captain Falcon  
Link  
Zelda  
Samus Aran  
Kirby  
Ice Climbers  
Ness  
Pikachu  
FOX MCCLOUD  
  
10 spots remain  
  
Login: Fox McCloud  
CONFIRMED  
ROUND 1 WILL BEGIN SHORTLY  
ARENA: GREAT FOX, CORNERIA  
FORMAT: 2 ON 2  
VS. CAPTAIN FALCON AND SAMUS ARAN  
SELECT PARTNER FROM LIST OR SUGGEST NEW COMBATANT ENTRY

  
  
"Looks like you could use some help," a dry voice behind Fox muttered. He spun  
around to find Falco standing behind him, outfitted with his own blaster, shield, and  
Flamejet. "Count me in."  
  
Fox saw that Falco intended to be a part of this, one way or another, so Fox  
decided to take the easy way out. He entered Falco's name into the system. Within  
moments, a new message appeared:  
  


NEW COMBATANT: FALCO LOMBARDI **ACCEPTED**  
NEW PLATFORM WILL ARRIVE SHORTLY

  
  
Before Fox could tell Falco, a second platform crashed to the ground. ROB  
guided it to the top of the Great Fox, and Falco logged in.  
  
Peppy and Slippy climbed out on top of the Great Fox, and Star Fox stared  
skyward and the two approaching balls of fire. Falcon and Samus, no doubt. Slippy  
handed a small device to Fox, and Peppy gave one to Falco.  
  
"Temporal distorters," Peppy told them. "You get a short burst of speed. Be  
careful with 'em."  
  
Fox stepped back, then leaned forward and activated the device. In a flash, he was  
across the ship and a bewildered Slippy was flying through the air.  
  
"Thanks, guys," he said. "They'll be here soon. You two get the Arwings and  
watch for an opening, like last time. And ROB, bring the main cannons online. All of  
this is still legal." Slippy and Peppy dove for the hatch as the two platforms careened  
towards the Great Fox.  
  
Falcon and Samus hovered over the carrier-turned-battlefield. As one, the  
space-faring bounty hunters attacked. Fox used his new move, tearing through Falcon's  
midsection with an elbow, as Falco weakened Samus's armor with a well-placed boot.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 2 coming soon! R&R so i don't forget about it 


	2. The first battle

I was really impressed by the overwhelmingly positive feedback, so I'm back with my trusty PEZ for chapter 2. Just a warning, I'm taking some liberties with the game. You'll see what I mean.  
  


* * *

  
  
Samus's reinforced boot lashed out, catching Fox squarely in the mouth. He flew toward the nose of the ship, with the bounty hunter in hot pursuit. With a crash, he skidded across the scarred hull of the Great Fox, twisting slightly to avoid crushing his tail beneath him. He didn't bother pulling himself to his feet. From the prone position, he unloaded a few shots at Samus. The shots burned tiny black notches in Samus's armor, but did nothing to slow her enthusastic approach. With a curse, Fox changed strategies, charging at her and pistol-whipping her across the helmet. The impact of the gun did more satisfying damage, starting a network of cracks that spread across Samus's helmet like a lightning strike on a calm lake.  
  
Meanwhile, Falco was on the receiving end of an endless barrage of attacks from Captain Falcon. The racer slammed his knee into Falco's solar plexus, knocking the wind from the bird. Falcon waited for his opponent to land, and caught Falco with a flaming Falcon Kick. Airborne again, Falco gathered his wits and turned to face the Captain. A feral grin lit Falcon's face as he aligned himself for a Falcon Dive. Falco dodged under him and finally started some offense. Falco used his light weight and quickness to land a few punches, slowing Falcon. The intergalactic fighter raised his shield, however, and resumed his assault.  
  
Fox glanced over his shoulder to see his teammate getting abused. Samus capitalized on the opening, snatching up a capsule and slamming it into Fox, throwing him back into Falco. From the burst capsule, Samus grabbed a Bob-omb and wound it quickly. Falcon took advantage as Fox and Falco struggled to untangle themselves, delivering a roundhouse kick across their faces.  
  
Falco shook it off and hopped up, as Falcon started charging a Falcon Punch to finish him off. Samus waited for Falco to turn around, and pitched the Bob-omb at him with all the strength she could muster. Falco dove out of the way, dragging a confused Fox along the way. Falcon, however, was so focused on his Punch that he slammed his flaming fist into the oncoming bomb. The fire falcon on the Captain's arm connected with the volitile explosives in the Bob-omb, and Falcon was thrown from the ship.  
  
Falcon struggled to recover, but he had flown too far away. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the sensation of falling, resigned to his fate. But instead of falling to the surface of the planet, he miraculously landed atop Slippy's ship. Slippy yelped as Falcon hung on for dear life, already formulating plans to make a comeback. Slippy threw his Arwing into a diving barrel roll, but Falcon somehow stayed on. When Slippy had evened out, Falcon crawled onto the canopy of the fighter and started trying to work his way in. Peppy opened a channel to his teammate.  
  
"Slippy! Open your canopy!!!" he yelled into his headset.  
  
Star Fox's official bumbling sidekick slapped the emergency release button. The sudden force of the canopy opening tossed Falcon easily from the ship. Peppy dove towards him, firing a volley of lasers. Falcon fell limply to the ground, where he was caught by his platform and whisked from the battlefield.  
  
Fox and Falco advanced on Samus. Falco took the offensive and caught a stiff punch in the face for his trouble. Samus then fired her Grappling Beam at him, catching his flying body and slamming it into Fox. She wasted no time firing a volley of missles at them. Fox dodged a few, and Falco Reflected them harmlessly. Falco caught a glimpse of new items materializing over Samus's head, and made a dive for them. Samus lashed out with her foot and sent him flying, then grabbed a Beam Sword. She dodged Fox's charge with a Screw Attack, landed behind Fox, and brandished the sword. Fox yelped as the blade singed his fur, and retreated. He and Falco stood upon the dorsal fin of the Great Fox, as Samus stared them down from the nose. No one moved. A new batch of items materialized before F & F: a Fan, a Motion Sensor Bomb, and a Green Shell.  
  
Falco was clearly disgusted with their gift. "What, no hammer?"  
  
Samus locked onto them and began preparing a Charge Shot. Just as she began to approach critical levels, Fox had an idea. He snatched the MS Bomb, crouched, and threw it as hard as he could at the Green Shell. The velocity sent the shell flying, but the mine affixed itself to the shell. Samus snapped out of her charging daze, seeing only that the shell was approaching her ankles with malicious intent. She delivered a soccer kick to it, and the MS Bomb erupted, sending her flying from the nose of the ship. Thinking quickly, she fired her Grappling Hook again, catching the edge of the ship. Falco grabbed the fan and beaned her with it, managing to muster just enough force to knock her free. Samus fell from the battlefield and Fox and Falco earned the victory. Samus glowered at them as her platform carried her into orbit for healing.  
  
Barely pausing to rest or celebrate, Fox summoned his platform and started the program.

  
  
Round One  
Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi vs. Captain Falcon and Samus Aran  
Winner: Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi  
Next Match - Fox McCloud vs. Pikachu  
**Press "OK" when ready**  
  


Falco, however was less subdued, dancing like a leprechaun chanting "We kicked ass! We kicked ass!" He checked his platform to find he had a match with Link. Fox and Falco nodded to each other and boarded their respective platforms.  
  


* * *

  
  
Two down, god only knows how many more to go! As always, R&R if you want more. 


End file.
